


(you're not the first or the last but) you're possibly the prettiest

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: (which is perhaps not the ideal), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Fluff, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Nonbinary Character, it's porn of a gay horror erotica novel from the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Hey.” Tran settles onto on Jay's lap, immediately nuzzling into Jay's neck to scent him. “I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow.”There's an unspoken question under Tran's statement, but it takes Jay a second to understand it. When he does, his hand comes to rest on Tran's lower back. They're wearing a crop top and shorts that are barely more than underwear, so Jay's hand meets warm skin. Andrew would hate it, but Jay revels in it. Basks in the reminder that Tran is warm and real and chose to be exactly where they are.





	(you're not the first or the last but) you're possibly the prettiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mondegreened (Mondegreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/gifts).



“Hey.” Tran settles onto on Jay's lap, immediately nuzzling into Jay's neck to scent him. “I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow.”

There's an unspoken question under Tran's statement, but it takes Jay a second to understand it. When he does, his hand comes to rest on Tran's lower back. They're wearing a crop top and shorts that are barely more than underwear, so Jay's hand meets warm skin. Andrew would hate it, but Jay revels in it. Basks in the reminder that Tran is warm and real and chose to be exactly where they are.

“You don't say. Did you have a plan for tonight, then?”

Tran tilts their head to the side, a small smile forming on their lips. Jay's learned that there's a language to the way Tran smiles, and this one means they do have a plan for the night. It probably won't involve hunting—there's a specific reason why Tran would mention not having anywhere to be and it makes something warm settle in Jay's belly.

“Maybe,” they say, head tilting to the side. “It'll have to wait until Andrew is here too, though.”

“He'll be a few hours yet.” Jay presses his nose to Tran's neck, where they've exposed their scent gland. “Don't you think there should be an appetizer before the main course?”

“Are you sure you're not eating dessert before dinner?”

“No,” Jay says. His fingers undo the button of Tran's shorts, drag the zipper down, and then he slips his hand in to find Tran already wet and wanting. “Would you rather have to wait to be prepped once he gets home, or should I take care of that now?”

Smiling, Tran's fingers curve around Jay's face and pull him closer. Tran kisses like they were made for it, and it's not precisely an answer but Jay knows what it means all the same. He tugs on Tran's shorts, and they shimmy out of them so Jay's fingers can dip into Tran and work them open. The stimulation makes Tran gasp softly, Jay taking the opportunity to lick into Tran's mouth and occupy them. Distract them from the annoying part of this process, the part before there's really enough slick to properly stretch Tran in preparation for what's likely to happen as soon as Andrew arrives home.

There's no real risk of serious injury now—Tran had _begged_ before they'd done this the first time, and Jay had refused unless there was some serious training done. Now, it's just a matter of making sure that Tran is open and relaxed. Well, that and making sure their body is stretched enough to ease the way.

Once Tran's well and leaking all over the couch, Jay gently fists them. Sometimes, when the idea of knotting Tran is too overwhelming, Jay will do this instead. He'll lay Tran out and work him open, coming as close as he'll ever get to thoroughly taking Tran apart and seeing how he's put together. There's something comforting in that, in the idea that even if he can't have Tran dead and laid out on his examination table he can have _something_ that nobody else can. That he can have the intimate knowledge of the ridges of Tran's insides, as far as he can reach.

“Well. If this isn't a sight to come home to.” There's fingers tracing up the curve of his spine, and he's immediately pulled out of his thoughts. “Hello, my loves.”

“Andrew,” Tran say. Their arm reaches out, and Jay sees Andrew tangle their fingers together out of the corner of his eye. “Please.”

“What do you want, princess?” Andrew's hand moves from where it had been counting vertebrae down Jay's back to caress Tran's face. “You look pretty well taken care of.”

“They don't have anywhere to be tomorrow,” Jay says casually. He pairs it with a subtle twist of his wrist, and Tran sobs. “So tonight is very, _very_ open.”

“Ah.” Andrew runs his thumb over Tran's bottom lip before giving them two fingers to suck on. “And is the princess ready to be bred?”

“Would you like to check?” It's not an actual question. Jay knows for a fact that Andrew is too squeamish about this sort of thing to even remotely want that. “Or would you rather take my word for it that they are?”

“I'll take your word for it.”

With a low huff that could almost be considered a laugh, Jay carefully extricates his arm from Tran's body and lets Andrew arrange Tran how he wants. Jay ends up on the bottom as usual, because Andrew simply can't handle the press of a live body against him. It's funny how they differ like that, Jay thinks, because that's exactly what he needs from Tran at all times.

“Please,” Tran says, sweet and manipulative. Jay has never seen an omega so comfortable with intentionally manipulating alphas as Tran, who will do it without rhyme or reason. “Andrew, come _on_.”

“Oh hush, princess.” Andrew is lubing himself up, rolling his eye fondly. “You'll get what you need.”

“Please,” Tran croons. It's in the particular tone that omegas use during heat to get alphas to give them what they need, and Tran is the only omega Jay has ever met who can replicate it on whim. “ _Alpha_.”

“Yes, yes.” Andrew settles his hands on Tran's hips, lining up and sinking home without issue. Tran cries, beautiful and golden. “Settle, princess. You need to settle before you get what you want.”

Where Andrew prefers the stillness of Tran in the early morning, the beauty of their omega sleep-soft and pliable, this is how Jay always wants them: thrashing, crying, and fighting for what they want. Still, it makes it difficult to get on with the rest of today's program so Jay finds the spot on Tran's neck where the bond mark would go, if they were those kind of people, and bites down. It makes Tran go quiet, submissive, and Andrew kisses him in reward.

“There you go, princess. That's it.”

It takes a moment, but Andrew gets settled and signals Jay, who shifts Tran slightly to line himself up. Tran cries with the stretch of it, which some people would think is pain but Jay recognizes is overwhelmed pleasure. Tran cries more than most omegas Jay has met, although he's never been able to fully tell what is truly a cry and what is subtle manipulation. That's the beautiful thing about Tran, though: they're so good at what they do that it doesn't _matter_ what is and isn't real.

When Jay's settled, he kisses Tran's neck over where he'd bit down and looks over at Andrew. Andrew smiles, all teeth, and starts moving. Tran wraps their arms around Andrew, clinging desperately, and Jay tries to balance the two of them so nobody slips. It's almost second nature at this point, they do this so often, and it all settles into a rhythm fairly quickly. Tran is more pliable and amenable outside of a heat, they've found. Some omegas go through heat submissive and beautiful, but Tran isn't one of them. They go through heat like a feral thing, thrashing and wild.

It's Jay's favorite look on Tran, although he would never say that out loud, because it's the only time he truly believes they're all equals. Believes that Tran knows where they are and chooses to be there.

Andrew's knot swells first, making Tran sob with the stretch of it. Jay grits his teeth and waits through it, waits for Tran to grasp wildly for him before letting his own knot start to inflate. It always wrecks Tran, pushes them to the barrier between painful and pleasurable in a way that used to worry Jay. He thought that he could break Tran. That they would eventually have enough and leave for some other alphas.

The thought is unfounded, evidenced by the way that Tran clings to Andrew and tilts their head to beg for Jay to scent them. Jay obliges, because Jay always indulges Tran. That's his weakness, maybe. He can't deny Tran anything they want, and Tran knows it. They know that Jay, at least, is under their thrall. Andrew is more volatile with his affections, but Tran knows how to wrangle him too. Their eyes flutter shut as their body goes loose and pliable. It's impressive, the way that Tran will mold themselves into whatever necessary, and Andrew kisses them but Tran doesn't kiss back.

That's the way Andrew likes their omega, pliant and lifeless, and Jay is willing to put up with it if he gets Tran to himself sometimes. If he can map the most secret parts of Tran when they're by themselves and come that much closer to knowing how Tran works.

For the moment, however, he's content to be tied together with the two people that matter the most in their own little world they've carved out.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually finished this one in october so technically it's just been waiting to be published for like two months but i decided i was posting these in order and by god am i sticking to that. congrats to me, the only person who would possibly write this.


End file.
